Benjamin Gauge
History Benjamin Mercer Gauge grew up in the year 2185 in Wakefield, England. His family was fairly small, consisting of two younger brothers and his mother. He helped raised his brothers since he was the eldest son, often being the go-to for whenever either sibling had problems they couldn't solve on their own. Their father was never in the picture-- it was never stated if he passed away, or if he wasn't involved with his children because he simply didn't care. The truth was that Ben's father was actually none other than a well known fighter, a weretiger non other than Dmytri; and his real mother was Yoya DuSang, before her ascent to greater god status. Yoya had left her son in the hands of a foster family after some shaky circumstances and Ben grew up never knowing his true heritage. Convinced that he was one hundred percent human, there still were minute traits of his tiger father in his blood and social behaviors. Something drew Ben into taking the test to become a Royal Marine. Perhaps it was his natural talent for fighting, or his determination to keep what he thought was his family safe. During the course of tests he was joined into a group with Fyrann Truax. He passed the grueling exams and entered The Corps at age 18. The following missions in the next several years proved to be quite challenging; however, they always pulled through in part to Ben's innate talent for keeping the morale high. Despite constantly butting heads with Fyrann over the role of leadership, his general gruff demeanor seemed to always reassert itself and without question he'd win out on most arguments simply by being the daunting quiet one. Though not one who agreed with having tiffs within the squad, Ben would partake in them if it meant the risk outweighed the safety for the group. At first Ben didn't seem to get along very well with anyone in the squad. However, Fyrann became the first in the squad to gain recognition and admiration from Ben for purely unknown reasons. The two wound up in a relationship one night after their patrol squad barely escaped a near death situation, and the sexual tension could no longer be contained. In essence his family-like bond changed into something deeper with Fyrann--who he nicknamed "Fy". It was only a few short weeks later, November 14th 2213, that he died while trying to defend his squad during a feral vampire ambush in the old subway system of London. His throat was torn out and his chest gashed open. All he recalls before leaving the mortal plane was the feeling of apprehension, cold, and darkness. When he "awoke" he wasn't on the land he remembered during his mortal life. He wasn't even in any physical form, and as such his senses were very out of whack. It took a long while for him to grow used to his new self, and he decided that while he was in the city of the gods that he would wander the several homes there belonging to them; though he knew not the the place he was in and called it Purgatory. He spent an entire year in Baile Na Deithe. Elysia Fatin resurrected Benjamin and the rest of Fyrann's commando squad in attempts to make her prophet content with his life; in addition, Ben was turned into a Kindred so that he would never die from natural causes again. The only remnants of his father are the feline-like qualities he gains from his Protean skills. Personality In social situations Ben is more often aggressive and removed- until he gets to know the person well enough; however, he isn't the kind of man to take it entirely easy on someone. He won't hesitate to beat sense into someone, including a friend, if that's what it takes to get them back on track with their life. Fear isn't something that often crosses his mind, in part because he's often too busy dealing out copious amounts of pain to those who deserve it. What may be mistaken for cockiness or arrogance play in his tone, when he does bother speaking. Physical Appearance The most notable feature of Ben are his inhumanly blue eyes that tend to radiate a dominant aura. Short jet black hair frames a harsh face with an expression that most often comes of as a "don't mess with me" gaze. At the height of six five, he can take all of what is thrown at him...and send it hurdling back. Ben spends a great deal of time practicing various martial arts styles, and has a body built to ignore the impact of most objects. Family Ties Yoya DuSang- Mother Dmytri Ivanov XIII- Father Quotes "I understand life's circumstances...mother. It was a smarter move on your half to give me refuge, those who could love me and who I could love. Like an apple, the world is bitter, but the longer you stay the sweeter it gets...and everyone knows the taste won't last forever.." - Ben to Yoya upon learning he was her son "We grow from pain" - Ben to Ayden Varden, the Prophet of Jakyb